Klasky Csupo Inc.
Background: Klasky Csupo Inc. (pronunced as Class-key-sup-po) was a production arm founded in 1982 by Arlene Klasky and Gabor Csupo. 1st Logo. (1989-1999, 2001-2002) Nickname: The Klasky Csupo Graffiti Logo, Scribbles, The Personification of All That is Cheesy, Weird Stuff, Weird Klasky Csupo Logo: On a white background with shapes that change frequently squares are sliding to the left. One has a cubic shapes forming a K a shoe forming an L an orange fuzzy shape forming a lowercase A a lizard turning into another K and an acrobat jumping and turning into a Y all of which occur at a very fast pace. The next five squares have a scribble writing the stenciled CSUPO on them (in Rainbow). After this the logo zoomed out so the boxes are arranged with KLaSKY on top of CSUPO. INC appears next to CSUPO letter by letter. The logo turns black and white while the Y turns purple a second later. Variants: * there's an in credit version * a still version excists FX/SFX: The squares sliding. The animation is okay... Cheesy Factor: ...however, it is quite choppy, looking like it was done on Adobe flash. Music/Sounds: A weird yet catchy tune with various wacky sound effects. Availibility: This logo first appeared on seasons 1-early 6 episodes Rugrats, until being replaced by Splaat, early episodes of The Wild Thornberrys, season 1 of Stressed Eric, Duckman and Santo Bugito. It also appeared on a few 2000s Rugrats videos. Scare Factor: Depending on the logo variant: *Medium for the original version. The cut from the credits to the logo is jarring, and the random sound effects may catch you off guard, but it's an OK logo otherwise. *Low with the end of the show's theme playing. *None for the in-credit and still variants. We may seem like we're not at a good start, but compared to the next logo, it's nothing. 2nd Logo (1998-2008, July 13, 2012, November 30, 2012) Nicknames: The Klasky Csupo Robot Logo, SSF, Super Scary Face, RoboSplaat Logo: Over a purple background a blob of black ink emerges from the center soon followed by blue ink. A hand passes by and drops magazine clippings of eyes and a mouth of a blob. The mouth says the company's logo. After that two black blocks quickly slide from the top and bottom of the screen (covering up everything but the blocks) and that turns the Y KLaSKY purple. FX/SFX: Blue and black ink appears and the hand passes and the mouth talking. Cheesy Factor: None for the original variant, because it was intentionally made that way. The alternate variant, oh god, is HORRIBLY animated in every way. Not to mention it was made in the 2000's. WHY?! Variant: On the early airings of The Wild Thornberrys Movie the background is black and the ink is dark blue. RoboSplaat's eyes are flipped vertically, making him stare at the viewer, while he smiles at us. VERY unsettling. Music/Sounds: Sounds of ink can be heard and the funky tune playing and RoboSplaat talking in a robotic voice the sound of gibbering and a duck quacking, along with a boinging sound can be heard at the end. Music/Sound Varient: On many movies the duck quacking could be heard in a fast version. Availibility: Very common. This was first seen on the Rugrats Season 4. It appeared on The Rugrats Movie and is infamous for appearing on early airings of the SpongeBob SquarePants episode Wet Painters/The Krusty Krab Training Video, due to an editing error. This was fixed in 2006. It also appeared on Rocket Power, and As Told by Ginger, seasons 6-8 of Rugrats, The Wild Thornberrys and the newer version of The Wild Thornberrys Movie. The alternate variant is extremely hard to find, as it no longer appears in The Wild Thornberries Movie. Scare Factor: Depending on the logo variant: *For the standard variant, it depends on how you feel about the logo. It can range from none to nightmare. Splaat looks like something right out of a nightmare, and the rest of the logo is random and disjointed. Children will probably find the logo nightmare-inducing (though some can find it funny), though adults might find it merely annoying. *For the alternate variant, high to nightmare, the bad animation and Splaat looking at us and smiling as if it accomplished something is an even more unsettling sight. The black background and unexpected transition from the credits to the logo is also another reason why this variant is scary. It can be decreased to medium for those who expected this, which is unlikely, because it only appears on one movie. *None for the still variant, as it completely skips Splaat altogether, which makes it a LOT less scary. 3rd Logo (2003, 2007, 2008, 2018) Nickname: Crazy Rooster Logo: On a green city skyline a rooster's silhoutte is one of the buildings. The sun rises and the rooster wakes up and open its eyes. It yells WAAAAAAKE UUUUUUUP... as the blocks in the Klasky Csupo logo float around. When the rooster is finished screaming the sun brightens as the rooster mysteriously dissapears and the Klasky Csupo logo appears in the center. FX/SFX: CGI animation. Amazing animation... Cheesy Factor: ...but the background and rooster look quite ugly. Music/Sounds: A computer tech-note music is heard and a man yelling Wake Up! can be heard the rooster yelling to. The the computer tech-note returns in an end version. Availibility: This is the current logo seen on Rugrats Go Wild. It also appeared on early airings of the final season of Rugrats. Starting in 2006, when the last season of Rugrats episodes aired, it was replaced by Splaat.. Either this or another logo will appear hence KC is making pilots for Nick. Scare Factor: None to low. The rooster screaming, "WAAAAAAAKE UUUUUUUUUP!!" can catch you off-guard, and the rooster's eyes are a bit unsettling, otherwise just plain harmless and a big improvement over the previous logo. This is perhaps Klasky Csupo's best logo by far, even though the first two are more memorable. 4th Logo (2016-) Nickname: "SSF Returns", "RoboSplaat II", "SSF II" Logo: We see the current Klasky Csupo logo in black on a white background. A couple seconds later, a more simplified version of Splaat pops up from the left side of the screen, at a VERY fast pace. FX/SFX: Splaat popping up from the left side. Cheesy Factor: Pretty bad flash animation. Also, RoboSplaat looks worse than the alternate variant of the second logo. Music/Sounds: The last sound effects from the 2nd logo. Since the logo crashes when RoboSplaat pops up, a crystal can be heard breaking. Availability: seen in robosplat. Scare Factor: Low to nightmare. The part where Splaat pops up will either make people s*** their pants or leap out of their seats and Splaat's expression doesn't help. The unexpected pop up is jarring, but the scare factor is none to medium for those who are familiar with it and are used to Splaat popping up from the left side of the screen.Category:Nickelodeon logos Category:My Favorite Closing Logos Wiki Category:2003 Category:1982 Category:1989 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2008 Category:2002 Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nightmare logos Category:2018 Category:Universal Kids